Concrete Angel
by From the quill of Cards
Summary: Brianna was always a nice girl and stayed that way. Blink always was looking for somone speacial...


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, I don't own this great song, but I do own Brianna! Well send me FB!! -Cards

* * *

"Time For school you retched girl!" A loud voice awakened a small girl at the age of fourteen. She got up, got dressed, and walked outside. People stared at her like she was a ghost. Her arms and face were bruised, her eyes filled with tears. She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
She came up to the schoolyard and the teachers told her it was time for class. Mrs. Crayman's face dropped as she saw the young girl she figured she knew something was wrong since the girl's head was hung low. "Are you alright dear?" She asked. "Yes ma'am." Came the girls quiet reply. The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born After school she would play outside for only a little bit, one day the girl ran into some trouble, the trouble's names were Oscar and Morris Dalancey. They chased the girl into a dead end alley. "Come on toots, just a little kiss," Oscar laughed, as he brought the girl closer to him. "HEY!" a voice came from above them. On top of a crate stood a boy, he was tall and had a patch over his left eye. "Get away from her ya scab!" he yelled as he jumped down from the crate and punched Oscar making him let go of the girl. "She's not worth it," Morris whispered to his brother, helping him up. "We'll get you Kid count on it!" Oscar yelled as they ran out of the alley.  
  
"You alright miss?" the girls rescuer asked. "Yes... thank you..." she stuttered, as the wind picked up. Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
"My name is Kid Blink, wats yers?" he asked. "Bri...Brianna..." she replied as he helped her up. "Well Brianna I'll walk you home so that you don't get hurt," he offered and they started walking in the direction of her home. "You live at the Lodgin house?" he asked as they came up to the lodging house. "No, I live right next to it silly." She said finally warming up to Blink. "Well goodnight then." He said. "Thanks good night." she said as she walked inside her house. Blink could only think about how beautiful she was, with her long black hair, dark green eyes, and fair complexion. He walked into the lodging house in a daze, walked into the bunkroom after signing in and went to his bunk. He was looking out the window when his best friend Mush walked up behind him "Ise guessin ya met a goil." "Yeah she lives right dere too," he kept looking out the window. "Yeah well tell me bout it latah k couse Im gonna go say goodbye to Sporty befoah she leaves." Mush said walking off with Sporty. Kid blink lay back on his hands and started to think about how beautiful Brianna was. Kloppman came in and told them to turn out their lights and to go to sleep. Just as he said that he heard noises coming from outside but he ignored them thinking that some fight was going on outside as this often happened, he was too busy thinking about the girl. He turned his light out and went to sleep. Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
Blink woke up early the next morning, early enough to walk Brianna to school as he had been doing for the last two weeks that she had been his girl. But this morning she wasn't out side waiting for him, so he knocked on the door, when no answer came he opened the door "Hello? Brianna? Youse home?" he called. When no reply came he walked inside and up the stairs, he knocked on Brianna's bedroom door but no answer came, so he walk inside thinking that she was asleep still. The second he opened the door he stopped not breathing, for the sight he saw he would never forget. On the floor laid Brianna's body with a bullet hole in her chest. He ran over to her and held her hand she was still alive. "I love you, your going to be fine, don't worry, everythin is gonna be aright, you heah? Don't worry ill go get a doctor, he'll fix ya up real quick, just don't leave me, you cant you just cant please, don't leave me..." he trailed off once she started to smile. "I'll never leave you, I love you too, but don't go get a doctor, I want you to stay here with me," the pain reverent in her voice, she smiled and closed her eyes, giving Blink's hand a soft squeeze, then trailing off into an endless sleep. "NO!" blink cried, as he picked up her body and brought her to a doctor, even though he knew she was dead a ounce of hope was still in his heart. "Im sorry son... but she's gone." The doctor put his hand on Blinks shoulder afetr examining Brianna. Blink headed back to the lodging house crying the whole time. "Hiya blink! Wanna play..." Races voice ceased as he saw the tear stained face of his friend walk up to the bunkroom. Blink laid on his bed and cried himself to sleep. The next day he walked to Manhattan cemetery and knelt down at the grave of Brianna M. Allen. He placed a single white rose on her grave, and whispered. "I love you..." A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot He walked off with tears in his eyes, it started to rain but he didn't care...   
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel

* * *

So what ya think? send feedback!!!


End file.
